


Problem Solving

by jaganlekhani



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Jealousy, Light Angst, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra, Post-Canon, au where varrick doesn't propose, everything's the same except he doesn't propose and there's no wedding, jealous! Varrick, season 4, this is so self indulgent i just wanted jealous varrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaganlekhani/pseuds/jaganlekhani
Summary: Zhu Li had a problem -- she was definitely, absolutely, in love with her boss.But he wasn't in love with her. (probably).Endeavouring to get over it all, Zhu Li, as in all cases, referred to a logical and methodical plan that had served her well in every issue from Ba Sing Se University to literal prison. But a last-ditch attempt leaves her questioning if every problem has a solution -- or if there was a problem at all.[AU where Varrick doesn't propose + they don't get married]
Relationships: Varrick/Zhu Li Moon, Zhu Li Moon/OC
Comments: 13
Kudos: 140





	Problem Solving

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is literally just me thinking about Jealous Varrick and Zhu Li being the baddest woman in the game! This is very self-indulgent but I hope y'all enjoy! Leave kudos n comments if you so wish, of course :)
> 
> Also, shoutout to @givebacknlivehappy for betaing!!!

Zhu Li Moon was many things, often at the same time, but she was never stupid. 

One didn’t graduate at the top of their class at Ba Sing Se University if they were. One didn’t survive in Varrick’s employ if they were, either. But unlike born prodigies (or mind-readers, like Varrick often claimed she was), she’d built herself up through pure blood, sweat and tears. Diligence and accuracy bred success. 

She had credited her success to a simple, five-step plan she’d developed at her first year in university that would, with 100% certainty, solve any problem. It could anticipate Varrick’s needs -- though she knew him so well at this point she didn’t need it for that -- and multinational spirit-related threats that leveled blocks of a city with equal measure. 

Sure enough, it was what had led to her standing on the front steps of the Republic City City Hall, one hand over her brows for some shade and the other clutching a clipboard, overseeing a crew of Varrick Industries employees as they attempted to set right the damage wrought by the spirit vines. 

Squinting, she managed to pinpoint her boss amidst the mess, standing arms akimbo and pointing somewhere, yelling directions at a meek looking employee. Zhu Li tried not to focus on the twinkle in his eye but found her heart hammering anyway. 

She was getting worse and worse at ignoring that. 

“Ah, Ms. Moon?” 

Upon hearing the voice behind her, Zhu Li turned to see Hyung Lee, the young city hall official she’d been working with to coordinate the cleanup. 

“Mr. Lee. What can I do for you?” 

He chuckled, stepping down to be on her level. “Just Hyung, please. You’ve done a whole lot, Ms. Moon. I think I should be asking you that question.” 

Zhu Li gave a slight nod. “Well then, what can you do for me?” 

He smiled back. “Anything you need. Republic City is indebted to the work Varrick Industries has done for us.” 

“Of course. This is our home, too.” 

“And the government contract is nothing to smirk at, either.” 

Zhu Li bobbed her head in silent admission. “That, too.” 

They both took a moment to look over the workers, Varrick’s shouting heard in the background. 

“You know, Ms. Moon,” Mr. Hyung said, “I also meant to thank you for setting up the meeting between our parties in the first place.” 

“No thanks necessary. It was a sound move for both of us, I should think.” 

“Ah, yes,” he said, hesitating slightly. Zhu Li looked over to him, and saw his ears turning red. “I - I suppose I was wondering if I could return the favor some time.” 

Zhu Li frowned. “What, a meeting?” 

He looked down at his feet. “Of sorts. Of a more — personal nature. Perhaps — tomorrow night?” 

Zhu Li stepped back. “A - a date?” 

He looked up at her, blushing furiously. “Yeah.” 

Zhu Li stood there, taken aback. A  _ date? _

“Zhu Li!” 

Zhu Li was jolted out of her reverie by Varrick, who was frantically gesturing at her. 

“Could you come over here for a second, please?” 

Zhu Li nearly leapt from the steps as he said it, but stopped herself. 

“One moment!” She called out, and turned back to Hyung. As she did so, the equations fit into place.

This was a  _ problem _ . 

Strangely, she found herself relaxing. She’d faced a thousand problems, probably one every minute of her life. All she had to do was go through the motions.

_ Step 1: Determine the problem. _ That was easy. 

She was in love with Varrick. This was an indisputable fact that she’d known for a long time now. She didn’t know how, or why — spirits knew why — but she was, and try as she might, it wasn’t going away anytime soon. 

Thus followed S _ tep 2: Identify your options _ . 

She could stay in love with him. She  _ could.  _ It would hurt, but not more than it usually did, the slow thump in her heart that she buried without a thought whenever it managed to resurface. Or, she could try to get over him. 

_ Step 3: Explore probabilities of outcomes _ . 

While the relationship she had with Varrick had changed markedly since Kuvira, it hadn’t exactly changed in the way she’d wanted it to. She’d had a long discussion with him about her limits and how she would not just be his assistant any longer, and astonishingly, he genuinely listened. And though she wasn’t quite his business partner — she hadn’t really thought of a title for what she was, to be honest — there was still a marked change. “Please”, and “thank you”, and no more sir, just “Varrick”. They’d been friends-adjacent in a strange sort of way in Zhu Li’s book, but now their evening conversations and daily afternoon teatime seemed even better. And she was happy with that. 

Not that she didn’t want more. 

She could have sworn, there was something there in the time leading up to Kuvira’s attack on Republic City. Stolen glances, hesitant phrasing, even one moment when Varrick had to attach something to something and Zhu Li was nearly sure he’d be getting down on one knee. At that time, the dream of him loving her the way she loved him had never seemed a closer possibility. But since then, it had never been clearer that it was just that— a dream. She’d noticed a look every now and then, but nothing to actually warrant the idea that he liked her in that way, let alone  _ loved _ her. And she’d refused to let her own hopes get in the way of empirical proof. 

With that out of the way, her mind whirred on. She ignored the harsh reality that had wormed its way inside her throat and pushed herself to  _ Step 4: Follow the logical path. _

Since he didn’t love her, it only followed that she should try to stop loving him. And since everything she’d done so far hadn’t worked, maybe getting her mind off of Varrick in a romantic sense entirely was the best thing to do. 

And besides, Hyung was nice and smart and not at all bad looking. 

Zhu Li wasn’t stupid. So in the face of unrequited love, what was the logical conclusion? 

She faced Hyung and squared her shoulders.  _ Step 5: Choose the most rational option. _

“Yes. I’ll go on a date with you.” 

Hyung seemed shocked, but then smiled. “Really? Fantastic! What time should I pick you up?” 

“7:00, tomorrow. In front of the Varrick estate.” 

“Great! I’ll see you then!” He ran a hand through his hair, and Zhu Li found herself noticing how similar his wavy sheaf of dark hair was to someone else she knew. 

She smiled slightly, waved goodbye, and walked down the steps. Perhaps this wouldn’t be so bad. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“You’re going on a  _ what _ ?” Varrick spluttered, nearly choking on his tea. 

Zhu Li handed him a napkin before he even finished coughing. “A date.” 

Varrick’s eyes seemed to bulge out of his head as his blue gaze fixated on her. “You? A date?” 

Zhu Li furrowed her eyebrows slightly as she sipped her tea. “Yes. Contrary to your belief, some people find me attractive.” 

Varrick spluttered all over again. “You  _ —  _ it’s not — that’s not what I’m saying —“ he managed, before taking in a deep breath. “I just mean — with who?” 

Zhu Li relaxed on her winged armchair, a piece of furniture she’d indulgently bought when she’d outfitted the room because it was perfectly suited for her back. “With Hyung Lee, from City Hall.” 

“ _ That  _ little twerp? Wh-why?” 

Zhu Li shrugged. “He’s nice, and smart. Or he seemed that way when he asked me out.” 

“ _ He  _ asked  _ you?”  _ Varrick’s eyes had somehow gotten even wider. 

Zhu Li frowned in earnest. “Is that so hard to believe?” 

Varrick put down his tea, and Zhu Li knew it was to better gesticulate with his hands. That man looked like a pentapus sometimes. “No, that’s not — I’m just saying, does he even know anything about you? If you’re a morning or an evening person, what you’re allergic to, how you like your tea?” 

“No. That’s why we’re going on a  _ date.  _ Honestly, Varrick, I just wanted the evening off, is that too much to ask?” Zhu Li said, leaning forward on her chair. 

Varrick flopped back on his chair with a loud thump. “No,” he said, voice low and conceding, “You can take the evening off.” 

Zhu Li gave a sharp nod. “Thank you.” She got up and returned her tea cup to the sink.

She wasn’t entirely sure that that was the answer she wanted to hear.

* * *

  
  
  


“Zhu Li!” 

The woman in question rolled her eyes as she smoothed out her skirt. Normally, she would have answered his call, ready and honestly eager to see what would happen next, but not now. Not ten minutes before her date was supposed to pick her up. But of course, she’d expected it. 

“Just a moment!” 

Zhu Li looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. Her closet hadn’t had much in the way of date wear. In fact, it didn’t have much in the way of anything that wasn’t business attire at all. But she’d found a simple light green summer dress that she’d bought ages ago at some little antique shop, belted it around the waist, and fastened a little silver necklace to go with it. Eyes quickly raking over her hair, smoothed into a low bun, she deemed the whole outfit perfectly acceptable. 

She grabbed her purse from her bed and exited the room, already having identified Varrick’s voice as coming from the sitting room. 

“Zhu Li!” He called again, just as she was a few steps outside the doorway. 

“Yes?” She responded, entering the room.

Varrick, who was clearly frantically pacing, turned on his heel to look at her. “I need you to - do something for me.” He faltered slightly as he looked at her, as if reconsidering something, but then continued to stalk towards her. 

Zhu Li fought the urge to raise her eyebrow. “What did you need, si- Varrick?” 

“I am sorry to give you this news, but I’m afraid you’ll have to cancel your date.” 

Zhu Li, completely unsurprised at this turn of events, could not manage to hold back the questioning eyebrow. “Why?” 

“You see, our latest shipment from the Southern Water Tribe is two hours late, and the harbormaster says that the boat has not arrived yet, but the captain sent a message saying that they were all set to dock today! It’s quite the conundrum, Zhu Li! A mystery is afoot!” 

Zhu Li ignored the pang in her heart as she watched his eyes light up at the idea of a mysterious missing boat case. She sighed instead. She didn’t need the five-step plan for this one.

“You should contact Sunto in the transport department. He should have the latest news on what’s been going on.” 

She saw some of the light dim in his eyes. “Wait - Zhu Li! This is important! Sunto may not have the whole story — in fact, maybe he’s been paid off...” 

In her old life, Zhu Li would have dropped everything to help him. She would’ve run to change out of her dress and into work attire, calling Sunto as she did so. In her old life, she would let her love for him and the adventure and innovation of it all push her forward. In her old life, Zhu Li would’ve done anything for Varrick. 

She still would.

But now, Zhu Li gritted her teeth and put her foot down. She was determined to let go of him, bit by bit, and everything her feelings for him made her do. So she attempted to channel the fondness she was feeling into something more constructive. “On any other day, you know I would help you with this. But I can’t today.” 

“But — Zhu Li!” 

As Varrick spluttered those words, the butler appeared in the doorway behind her. “Ms. Moon, a young man is asking after you at the front door.” 

“Yes,” Zhu Li replied, “Tell him I’ll be right there.” With that, she turned to look at Varrick and smiled slightly. “I’m sorry. I’m sure it’ll all work out.” 

She turned and walked towards the front door. As she did so, she heard Varrick shout, “Great! Have fun! I know I will, solving this fantastic mystery case!” 

“I hope you do,” She replied dryly, reaching the large front doors and wrenching them open before she could think twice about it. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Zhu Li Moon wasn’t stupid, and she knew it full well. 

So why,  _ why _ was she going on a second date with a man she liked well enough but could never see herself staying with for a long time when the man she really truly loved was sitting at home, probably thinking of some harebrained new scheme that would make him millions? 

It wasn’t that Hyung wasn’t a good date. He was a good guy, a little on the young side but not too bad. He had funny anecdotes and always insisted on opening doors for her. There was nothing wrong with him in any normal sense of the word. The only thing wrong was he wasn’t Varrick. 

Whenever he would run a hand through his wavy hair, Zhu Li could almost imagine a different, darker-skinned hand, rough with calluses from working on different pieces of tech all day. Whenever he told a joke, Zhu Li could only see the ghost of wild hand gestures and hyperbolic statements that she’d inwardly laugh at. She constantly wished she was sitting across the table from someone else. 

But that wasn’t possible. 

And so as she sat in Hyung’s Sato, on the way back from a lovely walk in the park, she tried to get her mind off of it and focused on the road ahead of them. She saw Varrick’s mansion gleaming up ahead, its golden glow illuminating the winding driveway up. 

“Zhu Li? I-I meant to ask, but I didn’t want to be rude about it.” 

Zhu Li turned to her side and looked at Hyung. He did look nice outlined in all that golden light. 

“What is it?” 

“Ah, sorry if this sounds insensitive, but — I thought you were Varrick’s assistant.” 

“I was.” 

“And you’re not anymore.” 

“No.” 

“So why do you still live with him?” 

Zhu Li opened her mouth to answer, then closed it. 

Logically — purely logically — why  _ was _ she still living with him? 

_ Because some part of you secretly loves staying awake all night, brainstorming ideas. Because your morning tea routine only makes sense with two. Because there’s always the off chance you’ll get to see him with his sleepy bedhead.  _

_ Because you love him.  _

“I didn’t stop being his assistant until very recently,” she said, trying to sound casual, “so I’m still looking for a place.” 

“My cousin’s a real estate agent! I could try and ask her if you’d like.” 

Zhu Li tamped down her nervousness and nodded. “That would be great.” 

Hyung pulled smoothly up to the door and turned to look at her. “Hey,” he said, “I had a really nice time tonight.” 

As the golden lights of the mansion twinkled in his eyes, Zhu Li had never found herself wishing the color brown was blue more than she did now. 

But it was what it was. And what it was was at least a little attractive. “I did too.” 

Hyung opened his mouth, then looked down at her lips, then back up. “Can I—“

Zhu Li mutely nodded. 

He leaned forward and kissed her, soft and sweet. 

_ Nothing like what Varrick would do. _

A sudden thud from the direction of the house broke them both apart. 

“I think that was the front door,” Hyung said, frowning. “Must’ve been the wind.” 

Zhu Li frowned. “Yes.” She turned to look at Hyung and smiled slightly. “I suppose that’s my cue to leave.” 

She clambered out of the car and shut the door. 

“Wait, Zhu Li!” 

She turned and looked at Hyung. 

“I, uh, I’ve got two tickets to the theatre Friday night. If you’re interested.”

Zhu Li blinked.  _ Logical conclusion, Zhu Li.  _

“Sure. Yes.”

Hyung grinned. “Great! It’s pretty fancy and all, so dress nice! See you then!” 

Zhu Li smiled back, but as she turned around to ascend the steps up to the grand double doors, she felt it fade into a worried frown. 

Despite all of her reasoning, she couldn't quite decipher why she’d just agreed to a third date. 

She pulled open the door and ran right into Varrick. 

Zhu Li stepped back into the door. “Si-Varrick?” 

“Done smooching, are we?” He said, glowering as he towered over her. 

Zhu Li frowned. “What does it matter to you?” 

Varrick straightened. “It doesn’t. I’d just like to know why you got back so late, that is all.” 

Zhu Li narrowed her eyes. “And how’d you know we were kissing?” 

Varrick faltered for a moment, then his eyes snapped back to her. “Oh, please. As a connoisseur of the art of passion, I know when a woman has been kissed.” 

Zhu Li’s patent pending Varrick-BS-o-meter was dinging off the charts. “You were spying on us.” 

Varrick’s eyes widened comically, then he scoffed. “Of course not! I was just going out to check the mail -“ 

“I already did that this morning.”

“I am expecting a package.” 

Zhu Li raised an eyebrow. “At night?”

“Yes!” Varrick exclaimed, throwing up his hands, “It’s a night package! It’s a brand new service, Zhu Li, keep up!” 

Zhu Li shook her head and turned around, walking to her room. “Good night, Varrick.” 

She heard him sigh. And then, softly, oh so softly — “Good night, Zhu Li.” 

She closed her eyes at the sound of her name on his lips. 

* * *

Hyung’s cousin, Soomin, was a firecracker in red pumps. With the ferocity of an enraged platypus bear, she whirled Zhu Li through three apartments, two suites, and one townhouse in the span of four hours. Zhu Li managed to file away every aspect of each place that she could, but she was lying if she didn’t say she was exhausted. 

Ignoring the aching in her feet, she pushed through the doorway of one of the many Jasmine Dragons that populated Republic City nearby the last place she’d visited and quickly scanned over the menu. After waiting in a brief line, she ordered a bean bun and a jasmine tea and promptly collapsed into a nearby seat. 

“Zhu Li?” 

Zhu Li looked up to see electric green eyes staring excitedly back at her. She smiled tiredly. “Hi, Bolin.”

“Hey! Do you mind if I-“ he paused, gesturing at the empty seat across from her. 

“Go ahead,” she said a little belatedly as he bounced up from where he was sitting and slid into the opposite chair. 

“So, how are you doing?” He said, his smile wide. 

“Good, good. Busy, I suppose, but aren’t I always.” Zhu Li said, quietly thanking the server as she brought her tea and bean bun. 

“True! You really are like a war machine. Not the cold, heartless part though,” Bolin quickly corrected, looking sheepish. 

Zhu Li just shrugged, opting to take a sip of her tea instead. She hadn’t exactly forgiven Varrick for calling her cold and heartless, but she supposed her absolute professionalism she’d displayed at the time could’ve been perceived that way. 

“So, what brings you to this part of town?” 

Zhu Li absently remembered that Bolin lived near here. “Oh, just house hunting,” she said before she could reign in her tongue. She winced. 

Bolin’s eyebrows raised. “You and Varrick are moving?” 

Zhu Li took another sip. “No.” 

Bolin’s eyebrows furrowed. “Then-“

Zhu Li closed her eyes. “I’m moving, Bolin.” 

Bolin was silent for a moment. Zhu Li had the strangest sense she was telling a child their parents were divorcing. 

Then, in a halting voice, he asked -- “Are you and Varrick breaking up?” 

Zhu Li’s eyes shot open. “Breaking up? We were never together...that way!” She couldn’t stop the furious blush on her cheeks. 

Bolin’s eyebrows raised. “But I thought — Varrick — nevermind,” he said, shaking his head. “But then why are you moving?” 

Zhu Li shrugged. “I’m not exactly his assistant anymore. It seems inappropriate for me to keep living with him. I’m still working for him, though,” she exclaimed at Bolin’s expression, “but not as his servant at his beck and call.” 

Bolin nodded, slowly. “Does Varrick know?” 

Zhu Li shook her head. “No,” she said, a little guilty. 

“Maybe you should tell him.” 

Zhu Li looked up at Bolin, regarding him curiously. She wasn’t often wrong, but in this case, she was. He  _ wasn’t _ a child — in fact, he was a lot more wise than he let on. 

She looked back down at the depths of her tea. “Maybe.” 

“And I don’t mean to intrude when I say this, but — you should really, actually talk to him about this.” 

Zhu Li looked up, gray eyes meeting green. “I’ll try.” 

* * *

Zhu Li had been fully prepared for some dramatic outburst when she told Varrick she was planning on moving. She’d clenched her fists and stood her ground and said it in her most straightforward, no-nonsense voice. 

What she hadn’t expected was mild acceptance. 

He’d taken a deep breath, muttered an “okay,” and slumped off, head hanging down. 

Zhu Li’s heart hurt seeing his sadness, but she resisted the urge to go and console him.  _ He was just disappointed he wouldn’t get foot rubs whenever he wanted _ , a voice whispered in her head. 

Something else whispered that it was probably something far deeper than that, but Zhu Li pushed both aside. 

She plunged into her work, trying to cheer up a slouching Varrick when she could and electing to ignore him when she couldn’t, and before she knew it, Friday night had arrived. 

She adjusted the silky dress across her shoulders. She hadn’t had anything fancy enough for going to a formal theatre readily available in her wardrobe, so she’d gone rummaging in the corners of her room and unearthed this. It was a deep blue, silk dress that hung to her knees and thankfully didn’t drown her slim figure. 

She slid her hands over the smooth surface and sighed, letting her eyes flutter closed. 

“ _ And I got this for you!” Varrick said, flourishing the blue dress out before him.  _

_ Zhu Li frowned. “Sir, that’s too casual for an assistant.”  _

_ Varrick waved his hand. “Nonsense! It’s a formal dance at the Southern Water Tribe Cultural Center, and I can’t have you looking underdressed! Not when you represent the company!”  _

_ “But sir, I-“  _

_ “Ah, Zhu Li, trust me on this one! Besides, I think you’ll look great in blue.”  _

She’d ended up opting for a more businesslike blue blazer and skirt, and ended up being correct on that decision. Dressed like that, she would have seemed like Varrick’s date or something. His date had actually been a leggy northern water tribe woman who would later chase after his boat using her waterbending after a particularly nasty breakup, but that was neither here nor there. 

Now, examining herself in the mirror, she could only notice how much she’d changed since then. 

She twisted her bangs back against the crown of her head and pinned them into place, put on what little jewelry she had, and took a deep breath. 

“Ms. Moon?” Came a voice behind her doorway. 

“I know. Tell him I’m coming in a few minutes.” 

Zhu Li shook her shoulders back, picked up her handbag, and walked out. 

She was walking down the foyer when Varrick exited his workshop, coming out from the door on the other end of the hallway and walking back in her direction. He’d taken off his coat so that he just had his shirt on, the sleeves pushed haphazardly up to his elbows. His hair was tousled out of its usual hairstyle and hanging slightly in his eyes. He had a smudge of dust on his cheek. 

Zhu Li’s heart clenched and she stopped in her tracks. 

As soon as she did, Varrick glanced at her and stopped in his. 

For a moment, they simply stared at each other, the air standing still in the foyer. 

“I was right.” 

“What?” Zhu Li said, startled. 

Varrick licked his lips. “I was right. You do look great in blue.” 

Zhu Li’s hands smoothed down her front quickly, as if frantically finding something to do. “You remembered.” 

Varrick chuckled sadly. “Of course I do.” He tapped his forehead and gave her a small smile. “Sharp as a tack, remember?” 

Zhu Li gave a small smile back. “As always.” 

A beat. Then Varrick gulped. “So, are you—“ he nodded his head vaguely in the direction of the door. 

Zhu Li nodded. “Yes.” Then she shifted, loosening her vice-like grip on her handbag. “What are you working on?” 

Varrick huffed. “How did you — never mind. Of course you know I’m working on something.” 

“I’m very perceptive.” 

Varrick looked at up at her. “I know.” 

Zhu Li felt all the air in the room leave as his eyes softened imperceptibly. 

He sighed. “Zhu Li, I-“ 

“Ah, there you are!” 

Zhu Li barely managed to tear her eyes from Varrick’s, but as she did, they landed on Hyung instead, peering in through the doorway. 

He smiled sheepishly. “I’m really sorry for barging in, but the door was open and we’re going to be late —“ 

“It’s fine,” Zhu Li said hurriedly, walking the rest of the way to the door. 

“Zhu Li’s never late.” 

Zhu Li turned at Varrick’s voice, low and sharp. 

Hyung’s ears turned red. “I’m sure she’s not, but—“ 

“You should  _ know _ she’s not,” Varrick said, stepping forward. 

His dangerous tone sent a prickle up Zhu Li’s spine. She grabbed Hyung’s arm and pulled him towards the car. “We really are getting late,” she said quickly, “we should get going. I’ll be back late, don’t wait up,” she added to Varrick, who had once done so and proceeded to complain the entire morning afterwards about how it messed up his beauty routine. 

She slid into the car and Hyung, starting the Sato, let out a whoosh of air. “I’m glad you’re going to move out soon.” 

Zhu Li watched Varrick from the rear view mirror on her side as a muscle ticked in his jaw and he closed the front door. 

“I suppose.” 

* * *

They slid into their seats moments before the curtain rose, a little out of breath. As the famous opening lines of  _ Love Amongst The Dragons _ rang out in the theatre, Hyung sat rapt in attention, but Zhu Li’s mind whirred.

She liked to think she knew Varrick better than he knew himself. She could anticipate his needs before he did. Varrick himself basically said she was his mind reader. So why was he acting like this? Whenever he got sad, he’d mope around for a day at most and then hit a moment of genius and get over it. But this was going on for days. And not to mention, what had just transpired when she’d left. He’d seemed so jagged, on edge, and so profoundly sad it broke Zhu Li’s heart. 

_ Think, Zhu Li.  _

As the actor playing the Noren bemoaned the actions of the Dark Spirit on stage, Zhu Li sank into the relative comfort of the technique she’d perfected at university. She began to parse out the enormous clump that had been her emotions for the past few weeks. 

_ Step 1: Determine the problem. _

This was not working. 

She was still hopelessly in love with Varrick. No matter what, she caught herself smiling as he explained the mechanics behind his newest models, got that near-maniacal glint in his eye when he thought of an idea, beamed at the cook when he made his favorite water tribe sweets. It would take more than three dates to get over him. She doubted any amount of dates would let her do that. 

She risked a glance at the man sitting next to her, totally taken in with the play unfolding in stage. He didn’t deserve this. 

She inwardly let out a big sigh and resolved to tell him after this. 

_ Step 2: Identify your options. _

There was the possibility of shutting up and continuing the whole thing with Hyung. But no -- she’d already ruled that out. 

A thought, not properly quelled by her barriers of cold, hard facts, rose in her head. _ Could Varrick be in love with you?  _

She immediately pushed the thought out of her mind. He may have seemed weirdly sullen lately, but it may have just been a new Varrick mood she’d never encountered before. Or he was just angry at her stepping back from her assistant duties a bit. In all honesty, it was a far reach. 

_ But his face when he saw you today. When he said you looked good in blue.  _

She shook her head a little.  _ It was nothing. Just a compliment.  _

But there was another thing — she needed to talk to him. 

Bolin was right. She had to sit down and have a proper conversation about this, about all of this. About her duties and about her moving and how to operate from this point forward, surely. But also — should she tell him? 

_ Step 3: Explore probabilities of outcomes _ .

Zhu Li felt the bitter pill of realization go down her throat as the understanding that she couldn’t dawned on her. 

She thought she’d said as much when she literally said he meant the world to her, but it appeared it didn’t quite get through to him. For such a genius, spirits, he could be a numbskull. 

But as difficult as it was to continue this odd farce she was playing, it was necessary, because her other option was barely an option at all. Varrick would never want her, and she was foolish for even thinking so. So telling him would most likely not result in reciprocal feelings. And if —  _ no, when, think practically _ — that happened, she had no idea what would happen to her career. Varrick wouldn’t fire her, but it would just result in an awkward work relationship that she couldn’t maintain. It would be disastrous. 

_ Step 4: Follow the logical path. _

She would simply have to continue like this. She’d watch on as Varrick likely got married, had kids. And she’d shut her feelings down for the sake of peace.

She could do it. It would hurt like hell, but she could. 

Before she even realized it, the actress who played the Dragon Empress was reciting one of her famous lines. “Only with your glory hidden in false form could you finally recognize my devotion!” she exclaimed emphatically, clutching on to the actor of the Dragon Emperor like her life depended on it. 

Zhu Li winced for his sake, but understood what the line indicated. They were nearing the end of the play. 

She looked at Hyung, still as enraptured as ever in the play. His eyes seemed to shine in the reflection of the spotlights. 

Zhu Li studied him for a moment and her shoulders sank. He  _ definitely _ deserved better than a date who could never love him fairly. 

_ Step 5: Choose the most rational option. _

A few minutes later, the play finished, and Zhu Li stood up to applaud with everyone in the theatre despite having not actually paid attention to a single scene. As the audience began to disperse, Hyung took her hand to lead her out of the aisle. When they reached the doors, she slipped her hand from his. 

“Hyung,” she said softly when he turned to look back at her, “We need to talk.” 

* * *

The ride back home was an awkward mess. Both passengers sat silently, staring resolutely ahead as if ignoring the other’s existence. Finally, Zhu Li broke the silence. 

“For what it’s worth, I really, truly am sorry.” 

Hyung’s jaw clenched. “Well, I’m not going to lie, it definitely still hurts.” 

She nodded. “Of course. I never - I never meant to hurt you.” 

He shrugged stiffly. “Doesn’t mean you didn’t.” 

The silence returned, thick and heavy. Then Hyung sighed heavily. 

“I should’ve known you loved him.” 

Zhu Li sharply looked at him. “What? How?” 

“The way you were looking at him today. When I walked in.” 

“Ah.” She looked down at her lap. 

“It was quite obvious.” 

“Not all that obvious to him, apparently,” Zhu Li grumbled, propping her elbow on the window and resting her head against her hand. 

Hyung snorted. “He’s an idiot, then.” 

“He’s the smartest man I’ve ever known,” she said, “but yes, he is.” 

A couple more moments of silence passed as they turned a corner, nearing the mansion. Then Hyung turned to look at her. 

“You should tell him, you know?” 

Zhu Li sighed. “I can’t. It’s too much of a risk.” 

“Love is always a risk,” he replied, “But it’s always worth it. That’s kind of an important point of Love Amongst The Dragons, if you didn’t notice.” 

She winced. “I was a little preoccupied.” 

They passed the front gate and made their way through the driveway. Hyung pulled up, smooth as ever, to the front door. 

Zhu Li thanked him, got out, and closed the door behind her, but then stopped. 

She turned and looked at him through the open passenger seat window. “Hyung — thank you. For everything. I truly apologize for what I’ve done. But you’re a really great guy, and you will make someone very happy in the future. I’m sure of it. And — if you ever need anything, I’d be more than happy to do it.” 

Hyung nodded tersely. “Thanks. You’re a pretty cool person too. Uh, this whole situation aside, I suppose.” 

Zhu Li pursed her lips and nodded back. 

“But hey, if I could just tell you one thing?”

She stood straighter, her listening mode on. “What?” 

He smiled sadly. “Take the risk.” 

With a roar, the Sato sped off into the driveway. Zhu Li watched until its taillights faded away. Then, as slowly as she could, she walked up the stairs and unlocked the door, opening and closing it as softly as she could. 

As she slipped off her shoes and made her way down the foyer and through the spacious living room, she noticed a light seeping from behind a closed door. Varrick’s office. 

Creeping forward, she opened the door to turn off the light and usher a likely sleeping Varrick to bed. 

Instead, she found him slumped over the desk, head resting on his hand as his other cradled a mostly-empty glass of whiskey. He was mumbling something to himself, and could pass as a crazed lunatic if it wasn’t for the fact that that was typical Varrick behavior.

Zhu Li blinked in surprise. Though the muttering was nothing new, he tried not to drink on weekdays unless it was the occasional wine or champagne. “Varrick?” 

Without lifting his head, he mumbled something under his breath. 

She walked in, hand still on the doorknob. “What was that?”

“5 AM, walnuts, jasmine.”

Zhu Li narrowed her eyebrows. “What?” 

He looked up at her, the sharpness of his gaze sending a prickle down her spine. “5 AM, walnuts, jasmine. Does he know that?” 

Zhu Li shook her head. “Varrick, you’re talking nonsense. Go to bed.” 

“You get up every morning at 5 AM sharp, you’re allergic to walnuts, and you like jasmine tea with one scoop of sugar.” He was still looking at her with that ocean blue gaze, pinning her to the spot. 

“Wh-what-”

“You know, Zhu Li, it’s kind of sad that a boss knows all that stuff about his former assistant but her own date doesn’t know it.” 

Zhu Li frowned. “Varrick, what in the spirits is this about?” 

He leaned back in his chair. “I am just  _ saying _ ,” he said, sweeping his arm out, “that your own date doesn’t know about these things, but you’re not leaving  _ him _ , you’re leaving  _ me _ .” 

“I’m not leaving you! Why does everyone keep saying that? I’m just getting some space!” 

Varrick laughed sardonically. “What, am I that difficult to live with?” 

“Yes!” Zhu Li said before she could stop herself.  _ It is difficult to live with you, but not for the reasons you might think.  _

Varrick’s face fell. Then he frowned. “Well, you’re not that great yourself!” 

“Oh? How is that?” Zhu Li asked, fuming.

Varrick leapt from his chair and began to pace around the room, ticking off each statement on his fingers. “You never let me sleep in. You insist that I’m on time to everything. You made me organize my desk.” 

“None of those are bad things!” Zhu Li exclaimed, but he continued. 

“You always know exactly what I need when I need it. You’re not afraid to tell me when I’m wrong. You make me want to be a better man. And at the end of the day, you always curl up on the couch with a book and your tea and your glasses fog up every time you blow on it and it’s the cutest damn thing I have ever seen in my life!” 

Zhu Li stood shock still, not trusting her mouth to do anything but gape. Her brain was trying to take in all this information, but in a whirl, Varrick changed tack. 

He collapsed back into his seat and leaned forward in a dramatic motion and pointed at her. “You — you are a real pain sometimes.” 

Zhu Li’s gaze went back to blazing. 

“How am I possibly a pain when I’m improving your life?”

“Because you’re  _ leaving _ !” Varrick exclaimed, throwing his hands up as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, “You’re leaving, and I don’t know how the hell I’m supposed to live without you!” 

He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. Zhu Li could only stare. 

Her brain was working in overtime. She’d convinced herself that there was never any chance of him loving her even a fraction of how much she loved him. But — no, she couldn’t even allow herself to think it. 

_ He must be referring to my job.  _ “I’m not exactly your assistant anymore..” 

Varrick sighed and shrugged. “That’s not the point. I can get a new assistant, but I can’t get a new Zhu Li.” 

Zhu Li sucked in a breath and waited. 

“After all, who else gives such good foot scrubs AND can boil my tea at the perfect temperature?” 

Zhu Li bit back the disappointment that rose in her throat, inevitable no matter how much she tried to suppress it. “Right. Since that’s all I’m good for,” she forced out through gritted teeth. 

“Wh --  _ No,  _ that’s not my point,” he said, shaking his head emphatically. “I just mean -- you’re special, Zhu Li. I’m never, ever going to find someone as intelligent, talented, brave, and as  _ Zhu Li  _ as you, you know?” 

Zhu Li paused. “What?” 

Varrick groaned and gestured vaguely. “I invented a word.  _ Zhu Li.  _ It’s an adjective. Describes the Zhu-Li-ness of an individual.” 

“That’s not very specific, si-Varrick.” 

“Well, I ran out of words to use when I put the job description out for your place!” 

Zhu Li gaped at him. Then - “You’re replacing me?” 

Varrick frowned. “Well, you said it yourself, I do need a new assistant.” 

Zhu Li shook her head, tiny strands of her bangs falling out of the pins as she stalked towards him. “Varrick, I’m not going to stop helping you. I’m not going to stop being there for you. I’m  _ never _ going to stop doing that!”

“But you are stopping doing that!” Varrick exclaimed, spluttering over the words. He stood up from his seat, hands braced on his desk. “You say you aren’t, but you are! Why?” 

“Because I love you, you idiot!” 

The world, blurred down to Varrick’s face as Zhu Li yelled, suddenly cleared up. She was strangely aware of her position, fist clenched on one side and finger jabbing into Varrick’s chest, leaning forward over the desk until she was near his face. She could feel her leg cramping every so slightly. But she couldn’t manage to tear her gaze off his face. 

He looked — shocked. 

It was exactly as she feared. 

With a deep breath, she stood up straight, unclenching her hands at her side. She would not back down. 

“Varrick, I love you. I have for quite some time now. But I know you do not reciprocate my feelings, and I will not ask that of you. Instead, I have elected to keep a bit more distance between you and me. I — I hope that this will be satisfactory to our working relationship.” 

She had slipped back into assistant-speak, but she couldn’t help herself. She felt herself shutting down, packing those emotions away, assembling herself into the professional again. She hadn’t done that around Varrick in a long time. 

But she’d have to, now. Gone were the days of midnight brainstorms or quiet tea conversations or comfortable fireside evenings. She’d let all that go when she’d let her greatest secret out. 

Pulling together the last bits of her dignity, Zhu Li stood up straight and looked at a still shocked Varrick one last time before turning and stalking to the doorway. 

Right before she entered the hallway and was about to collapse from her shaking knees, she heard a shuffling behind her. She turned, almost dreading to see what else she’d done, only to come face to face with Varrick. 

It was quite literally face to face, as he was so close to her their noses touched. One of his hands had moved to grip her waist. Zhu Li could barely function enough to hear what he said. 

“Zhu Li, I — you — oh, for spirit’s sake, can I just kiss you?” 

He leaned back to exclaim his words at the ceiling, and Zhu Li nearly jumped at the volume, but then he looked down at her, eyes filled with something she wouldn’t dare name and she found herself nodding and —

Varrick was kissing her.

* * *

For the second time in a few days, Zhu Li found herself quite wrong in her earlier assumptions. 

Varrick kissed softer and sweeter than anything she’d ever known. He tasted like whiskey and sea salt and warmth. He seemed to relish every aching moment of it, gently pressing her closer by his hand on her back. His other hand was cradling her cheek, holding it so carefully Zhu Li ironically felt she might break. 

Slowly, Varrick pulled away, and Zhu Li opened her eyes only to drown in the ocean that was looking back at her. 

“Zhu Li,” Varrick said, his voice low and sending a rumble through his chest. “You are the smartest woman I have ever met. You can’t tell me you didn’t know that I love you too.” 

Zhu Li prided herself on quick reflexes and quicker thinking. But she was certain, in that moment, her brain had turned to slush. 

“You...love me?” 

“Yes!” Varrick said, then furrowed his brows. “Wait. You didn’t know?” 

Zhu Li frowned. “Of course I didn’t know! If I had, I would’ve told you I loved you a long time ago!” 

“Well I didn’t even know you loved me!” 

Zhu Li blinked at his expression, eyes wide and incredulous. Then she laughed. 

She couldn’t  _ stop _ the giggling as it burbled up her throat. Varrick’s eyebrows disappeared into his hair as she continued until it turned into full out laughter, throwing her head back. This was stupid. This was so incredulously, spectacularly, perfectly  _ stupid _ . 

She gasped a quick “sorry” as her laughter died down and met Varrick’s gaze again. 

“Don’t apologize,” he said, his expression tender, “I love your laugh.” Then he scrunched up his face. “I didn’t really get the joke though.” 

She rested her head against Varrick’s chest and sighed. “We’re idiots,” she said into his shirt. 

“Speak for yourself! I had it all planned out, down to the propos -  _ uhh _ .”

Zhu Li snuggled further into his chest, relishing the feeling of his arms around her. 

Then her eyes shot open. 

“ _ What? _ ” 

She leaned back as far as she could and looked at him, wide-eyed. At the very least he had the decency to blush and avert his eyes. 

“You were going to  _ propose _ ?”

“What? No. Don’t be ridiculous.” 

“You’re a terrible liar.” 

“No I’m not!” 

“You’re a terrible liar, to  _ me _ .” 

“Need I remind you I managed to trick everyone into framing Mako for that whole Civil-War-incident?” 

“Right. Until you got thrown into jail.” 

Varrick waved his hand. “That was a temporary setback.” 

“Only because I remembered to hide the materials for Operation: Winged Freedom in the cell.” 

“I was the one who had that idea!” 

“And I was the one who carried it out.” 

Varrick slumped. “I really can’t do anything without you, can I?” 

Zhu Li reached up and patted him on the cheek. “No, dear, you really can’t.” 

Her tongue nearly tripped over the pet name, but to her relief, Varrick smiled. Then his grin widened devilishly, and before Zhu Li could unravel what that would lead to, he’d wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up. With a soft  _ oh _ she found her hands on Varrick’s shoulders, bracing herself as she looked down at him and his grin that lit up his face. 

“It’s a good thing we’re a well-oiled idea machine then, isn’t it?” He said. 

“Yes,” she said, punctuating her statement with a quick kiss on his nose, “It is.” 

He swung her around and she laughed before it turned into an enormous yawn. He gently set her down at that. “Tired?” 

As much as she hated to end the moment, her eyelids were beginning to rebel against her iron will. She nodded, and he smiled. 

“Okay, let’s get you to our room.” His hand rubbed warm circles on her back as they headed towards the staircase.

“Our room?” Zhu Li asked as they climbed the stairs, one eyebrow lifting in mirth. 

“Our room. If you don’t mind, of course —“ He suddenly said, looking at her wide-eyed. 

“Of course I don’t,” she said lightly, but then fixed him with a look. “But only if you pick up your socks after you take them off.” 

“You drive a tough bargain,” he said, dramatically looking off into the distance as they ascended to the top and neared the master bedroom, “I’ll have to consider your proposal.” 

“Speaking of proposals,” she said, unable to stop the smirk she gave in his direction as she opened the door to the bedroom. 

“OhnoI’mafraidI’mtoobusykissingtoansweryourquestion—“ He blurted out before tilting her chin up and capturing her lips in his in a stinging kiss that left her chasing after him when he pulled away. 

He smirked at her reaction, and Zhu Li resolved to tamp down the ego before the night was out. 

She should’ve known it wouldn’t work. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Zhu Li’s first big surprise when waking up was that it was actually light outside. In fact, it was painfully bright, streaming in through the large bay windows that were definitely not hers. 

Her second surprise — this was not her room. 

As she shifted in an attempt to sit up and regain her bearings, she found something squeezing around her midriff. Looking down, she saw a large arm wrapped around her bare waist. She blearily followed it up to a shoulder until she was suddenly introduced to her third surprise. 

She’d just slept the night with Varrick. 

The love of her life. Her  _ boss _ . The man she’d follow to the ends of the earth. Her  _ employer _ . 

Her best friend. Her  _ workplace acquaintance _ —

She squeezed her eyes shut and could not decide if this was a dream or a nightmare. 

She clapped a hand over her mouth and forced herself to relax and breathe deeply. As she sank back into the sheets, Varrick let out a soft grunt and tightened his grip around her waist. The tingle it sent up her spine made it remarkably harder to focus on the matter at hand. 

Zhu Li was not an optimist, so she started with the bad things first. The fact of the matter was, Varrick did not always exhibit the best decision making behavior. He usually thought before acting, but his train of thought was not always the most logical. And, as the faint taste of whiskey on her lips reminded her, he could have been drunk. If he’d been drunk last night, if he’d been acting rashly and recklessly, if --  _ if this had all been one, sick mistake _ \-- 

But. If he’d meant everything he’d said last night, if this was what he wanted too, then --

Then this was the best day of her life. 

Just as she was mulling it over, she felt him shift behind her and tense up. He murmured something into her neck, and she craned her neck to hear him better. 

“Don’t go,” he moaned, pained, as his arm tightened around her waist with a fierce grip. “Don’t leave me, Zhu Li. Not again.” 

As he said that, Zhu Li resolved to do something she wouldn’t have ever dreamed of before she landed up in this life, and  _ stopped thinking _ . 

No more five step plan. No logic. No nothing. Because no matter the consequences, she loved this man. Him and his wild stories and nonsensical ideas and electric enthusiasm. And even if he regretted everything he said yesterday, even if he didn’t feel the same, she wouldn’t grieve over any of it. She made up her mind a long time ago that she’d stick with him through anything, and that wasn’t going to change anytime soon. 

As best as she could with his arm so fiercely wrapped around her, she wriggled around to face him. She threaded her fingers through his hair and brought his head to her chest, whispering  _ I’m here don’t worry I’m not going anywhere  _ as she stroked his hair softly. He jerked slightly in her arms, and she could tell he’d woken up, but she didn’t stop her ministrations. He let out a relieved sigh and shifted closer. 

“Good morning,” she said, fingers still running through his hair. 

“Agreed,” he said hoarsely, voice gravelly from sleep or his panic, she couldn’t tell. He almost imperceptibly pressed his forehead deeper into her collarbone and she hummed a laugh. 

A few minutes later, he said something into her skin. 

Zhu Li frowned. “What?” 

He shifted so his chin was placed on her sternum and he was looking up at her. His eyes were still sleepy and half-lidded.  _ Spirits,  _ she loved this man so much. 

“Thank you,” he said, and Zhu Li raised her eyebrows as high as she could possibly muster. 

“For what?” 

“I don’t know. A lot of things. Everything. Yeah. Everything.” His eyes closed. “I should probably say it a lot more.” 

“Probably.” 

He opened one eye and frowned at her. “Fine. But only for you. Blegh,” he said, making a face, “my mouth feels disgusting just saying it.” 

“Maybe you just need to brush your teeth.” 

“Inaminute,” he slurred as he nudged his head against her shoulder and neck, relaxing back into the sheets. 

As Zhu Li continued to stroke his hair for a few minutes, she could tell he was drifting back to sleep, but her heart was beginning to hammer in her chest. 

“Varrick,” she began tentatively. 

“Hm?” he said, muffled against the pillow and her shoulder.

“If you regret anything you said, or did, yesterday, tell me now.” 

He shifted slightly, then moved entirely out of his position and shifted so he was eye-to-eye with her, head on the pillow as he faced her. Zhu Li felt a trickle of guilt at his confused expression. 

“What? Do you regret anything?” He said, and Zhu Li could detect the uncertainty in his voice that nobody else would ever know was there. 

“No,” she replied, shaking her head, “But I want to make sure you don’t.” 

Varrick frowned, and she felt the impulse to smooth out the creases on his forehead. She stilled her hand, forcing herself to have her question answered first. 

“Ah, yeah. One thing.” 

Try as she might, she couldn’t stop the fear spiking in her chest. “What?” 

He brought the hand that was on her waist to her cheek and caressed it with his thumb. His callouses scraped lightly over her skin. “I called you a pain,” he murmured, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it.” 

Zhu Li tried to keep her face impassive, but she was sure she couldn’t quite wipe the relief and love off entirely. 

“You’re never a pain. You’re the greatest blessing of my life.” 

Zhu Li smiled slightly. “I know.”

Varrick chuckled and brushed his knuckles against her cheekbone. “Of course you do. You’re the smartest woman in the world.” 

She raised an eyebrow and couldn’t stop her cheeky smile. “Woman?” 

Varrick groaned. “Okay, person. But I’m a  _ close _ second.” 

“No, I think that might be Asami.” 

“Zhu Li,  _ please,  _ leave a man some  _ dignity.”  _

“I’m quite sure you left that behind in Ping Ping, dear.” 

“It’s better than forgetting the honey,  _ honey,”  _ he mocked before hooking an arm under her and shifting her so she was on her back. She laughed as he hovered over her, grinning wickedly. 

She’d gladly spend her whole life solving this particular problem. 

  
  



End file.
